<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loneliness by Yunnimid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060281">Loneliness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunnimid/pseuds/Yunnimid'>Yunnimid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>During Canon, F/M, Loneliness, Memory Loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunnimid/pseuds/Yunnimid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Vah Medoh, Link stays the night in Rito Village. While he's looking at the sky, he thinks about his past life, about who he was, how he died, how he wanted to save the Princess and how empty and lonely he feels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loneliness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold weather in Rito Village made him feel comfortable and somewhat nostalgic. The weather in Hyrule, with the exception of the Gerudo Desert and Death Mountain, was mild and pleasant. The weather in Rito Village was similar, however the nights were much colder.</p><p>He had just defeated Windblight Ganon and Vah Medoh was already positioned just above the village, waiting for the moment to attack.<br/>
Revali, even with his arrogant character, gave Link his special ability and his support <em>(if he wanted)</em> to defeat Ganon, also remembering him that the princess has been waiting for him an awful long time.</p><p>
  <em>The princess...</em>
</p><p>He still does not remember many things about her, he has heard her voice several times and has visited some places marked on the Sheikah Slate, however many of his memories still do not reach him.</p><p>He remembers that he felt calm and somewhat happy when accompanying her in her duties, but at the same time he remembers the terror of not being able to protect her. Inside him arose a strange sensation, the same one that he has felt several times since he woke up; the feeling of running to her, of saving her, of protecting her.</p><p>While looking at the sky, Link could hear the sound of some owls hiding in the trees, at the same time that a current of air enveloped him throughout his body. A voice came after that and pulled him out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Oh, we meet again young traveler, it is rare to find someone awake at this hour"</p><p>"Hi Kass"</p><p>The bard observed Link, always with his stoic face and his calm temple.</p><p>“I have found out about your great feat with Vah Medoh, just as people are already talking about the feats you did in the region of the Zoras, without a doubt you are becoming well known throughout Hyrule and we are truly grateful. If my question isn't too much of a bother, are you thinking of stopping each of the divine beasts?"</p><p>Link did not return his gaze, simply nodding while he did not stop looking at the horizon.</p><p>"That is wonderful, your feats are resembling those of the hero who fell 100 years ago"</p><p>Link's gaze darkened a bit at that comment, but he decided not to reply at all about it.</p><p>"Thanks Kass, I hope this continues in the same way"</p><p>The bard nodded and stood next to Link, looking into the distance and receiving the breeze of fresh air that swept through his body.<br/>
Link was planning what his next steps would be; He had already defeated Medoh and Ruta, in terms of distance he would probably be better off heading to Gerudo Town, and from there traveling to Goron City. He supposed that it would be much more tolerable to endure the desert heat than the volcano heat.</p><p>"Now that Medoh has calmed down, the children will be able to go out again to play and we will no longer be afraid of darning the skies, although I suppose we should not get so close to the divine beast" With a slight laugh, Kass turned to see Link.</p><p>"I hope so, I hope you all can return to normality"</p><p>"Young traveler, will you stay a few more days here in Rito Village?"</p><p>"No, I leave in a few hours, my next destination will be Gerudo Town"</p><p>"Oh I see! Well, I can only wish you good luck on your trip and success with the Divine Beast, although I would also like to recommend you to think a way to enter the city, since men are not allowed there”</p><p>"Thanks, I'll think about it" Link gave him a slight smile. "I hope we can meet again soon." He enjoyed meeting the bard and listening the songs about legendary heroes. Sometimes he suspected that he knew that he was the hero who fell 100 years ago but preferred not to ask anything about it.</p><p>"I'm sure it will be" Kass turned to Link.</p><p>"Well, it's getting late, I'd better go home with my wife and daughters" Kass said goodbye, moving his wing and placing it on Link's shoulder. "May the goddesses light your way."</p><p>"Thank you, see you then" Link returned his goodbye and as the bard walked away, Link turned his gaze towards Hyrule Castle.</p><p>There were times when Link swore that he could see a golden light coming from the castle. He couldn't tell, but if it was real, he knew it was Princess Zelda.</p><p>
  <em>Two more divine beasts...</em>
</p><p>He was already in the middle of his journey, but he felt that he had a long way to go to finally face Ganon, or perhaps, he did not feel sufficiently prepared. He didn't want to fail this time, he just couldn't. He already had the Master Sword in his possession, only remaining to defeat Vah Naboris and Vah Rudania.</p><p>Link sat down and took out his Sheikah Slate, looking for places he still had to go. He still had to locate 5 more photos, one was sure it was in the castle, another looked like a bazaar in the desert, the third showed the effigy of the goddess, the fourth one he could see the Kolog Forest in the distance and the last one looked like a path in the middle of a wooded area. He had an idea in how to find the first two, but he needed to research the last three. A reminder was made that the next time he saw Pikango he would ask him for clues on how to get to those places.</p><p>Putting down the slate, Link continued looking towards the castle. He was trying, trying to remember more about his life. Who were his parents? Did he have siblings? How did he get the master sword? Was he really quiet? How did he fall against Ganon? How did the princess awaken her powers? At what point did everything start to go wrong?.</p><p>Without much success, Link sighed and a feeling began to surround him: loneliness. With no one around him, no clear memories to cling to, loneliness crept deep into him.<br/>
He really has been alone all this time. Despite fulfilling the objectives assigned to him, when night falls, loneliness, emptiness and fear return to keep him company.</p><p>In his dreams, he believes he remembers moments from his other life, but when he wakes up he cannot go further. He must admit that there are days when he doesn't want to feel empty. There are days that he would like to remember, on others he prefers to forget everything and continue with his mission.</p><p>His most important anchors are defeating the divine beasts, going to the places he visited with the princess and finally going to the castle and defeat Ganon.<br/>
Perhaps seeing Princess Zelda, safe and sound, can give meaning to everything he feels right now. Maybe his fears will fade, maybe the loneliness will go away, maybe they can finally breathe.</p><p>She has been fighting alone for 100 years. He cannot tolerate that anymore. He can't leave her there much longer.</p><p>"Wait for me a little more princess, I'm on my way."</p><p>Link got up and went to the inn to collect all his things. At dawn, he left for the desert. Kass observed him from a distance “Good luck in your journey, <em>Champion Link"</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic, criticism is always welcomed so don't be afraid of leaving a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>